Un Gato contra el prisionero de azkaban
by Captain leon
Summary: Lydia y su gato ingresan a Howarts el año de la fuga de sirius black


Este es un fanfic crossover de: Harry Potter y el prisionero de azkaban; Beetlejuice; y Un Gato contra un Fantasm (fanfics). Trataré de hacerlo lo más corto posible.

Un Gato contra el Prisionero de Azkaban

Dumbledore meditaba tras leer la carta que le fuese enviada, en ella le notificaban la muerte de su amigo. Un chaman poderoso que vivía en las islas Hawái. La carta fue enviada por una jovencita de nombre Lydia Deetz, en la cual le hacía llegar su sentido pésame, junto a la carta venia una nota de su amigo en la que le explicaba la situación exacta de cómo había conocido a la muchacha y a su amigo de nombre Percy [ver fanfic: un gato contra un fantasma 2]

El director sonrió y empezó a escribir una carta…

En la ciudad de San Francisco y más específicamente en el American Conservatory Theater de San Francisco, una lechuza trataba de entrar al lugar.

- Lydia, mira encontré un pájaro muy raro – decía Percy quien estaba muy contento, no así la pobre lechuza que estaba siendo zarandeada por el chico.

- Percy, guarda tu cola y tus orejas, y deja de zarandear a esa lechuza – le dijo Lydia mirando hacia los lados para ver si no había nadie cerca.

La muchacha vio que la lechuza traía una carta en una de sus patas y con cuidado la retiró y empezó a leerla.

- Colegio Howarts de magia y Hechizeria, Reino Unido, Escocia…

En los alrededores de Howarts, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y las nubes negras ensombrecían el paisaje dando la apariencia de que fuese muy tarde aunque recién fuese medio día, la figura de una niña cubierta con ropajes negros se veía en la distancia, la chica iba cabalgando sobre lo que parecía ser una pantera.

- fu, tarde y en mi primer día – decía Lydia mientras miraba la entrada a los terrenos de Howarts con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- usted debe ser la señorita Lydia Deetz – dijo un hombre pequeño que sostenía una varita.

- así es señor…

- Yo soy el profesor Filius Flitwick y enseño encantamientos, podría decirme donde se encuentra el señor Percy.

- oh disculpe – se excusó Lydia y se bajo de su montura, la cual se transformo en un Chico Gato, aunque sin ropa, pero luego de que Percy se levantase aparecieron ropas que le cubrieron el cuerpo. El profesor Flitwick estaba impresionado.

- que fue eso.

- fue GRAN FELINO y VESTUARIO – indico Lydia con una gentil sonrisa.

- bueno…será mejor que entremos, no deseo tener que repeler a los dementores – con lo que el profesor levantó las protecciones al castillo para que los tres pudiesen pasar.

Era ya el momento del almuerzo en el gran comedor, por lo que este estaba abarrotado de estudiantes. Harry se sentía muy mal porque era la comidilla de los de Slyterin y por supuesto de las otras casas incluida la suya propia, debido a su desmayo en el tren. Hermione y Ron discutían debido a las clases de la profesora Trelawney, que según opinión de Hermione eran una completa pérdida de tiempo.

- oigan, porque Filch, va corriendo tan rápido a la mesa de profesores – dijo Ginny.

- a saber lo que pasa por la mente de un squib – le respondió Ron mientras se embutía la boca de comida.

- ¡Ron!, no digas eso – le recriminó Hermione, y Ginny le enseño la lengua a su hermano.

El celador se acerco a Dumbledore y le susurro algo al oído, con lo que el director le dio instrucciones al hombre y este volvió a salir del comedor a toda prisa.

Dumbledore se levanto y pidió silencio a todos presentes.

- queridos alumnos, me es grato decirles que tendremos dos nuevos estudiantes en Howarts, ambos vienen de Norteamerica y eran los pupilos de mi mejor amigo que por desgracia falleció hace poco tiempo. Les ruego para que todos los aquí presentes – en ese momento el director le dirigió una breve mirada a Snape y a la mesa de slytherin – los traten con la mayor consideración y respeto, Filch hazles pasar.

En ese momento entraron al comedor Lydia y Percy.

- qué demonios usa esa chica, parece un payaso – dijo Ron, pero en ese momento su hermana le propino un puñetazo en la nuca, mientras Hermione y Harry le reprochaban con la mirada.

Los dos jóvenes se presentaron educadamente con Dumbledore y le dieron nuevamente sus pésames, luego se presentaron ante el personal docente del colegio. Flitwick llego en ese momento y traía un taburete y el sombrero seleccionador.

Lydia se sentó en el taburete y Flitwick con ayuda de su varita coloco el sombrero sobre la cabeza de la chica.

- oh, exacto, preciso pero también creativo, valor si, y mucho… pero también bondad, lealtad, sentido fuerte de la justicia y el esfuerzo, y oh si, piedad…que maravilloso corazón e intelecto… HUFFLEPUFF – gritó el sombrero, con lo que Lydia se sentó en la mesa de su casa, pero no recibió aplausos ni abrazos por parte de los de su casa debido a su rara vestimenta, sólo los aplausos emotivos de Dumbledore y los otros no tan cálidos de los demás profesores. Los miembros de Griffindor y Ravenclaw estiraron el cuello tratando de ver mejor a Lydia, luego de escuchar las palabras que dijo el sombrero respecto a la chica, mientras los de slytherin se mofaban.

- sabia que esa rara iría a hufflepuff, ahí van los que sobran.

- ¡callate Ron! Mira que nos está viendo Dumbledore – gritó por lo bajo Harry, y su amigo se calló y bajo la vista al ver la mirada severa que le dirigía el director.

- diablos, ni siquiera con los gemelos Dumbledore dirige esa mirada – escupió Ginny.

- no conozco a este tipo, no conozco a este tipo – repetía Hermione aludiendo a Ron y bajando la mirada llena de vergüenza.

Luego tocó el turno a Percy, quien no ocultaba sus orejas y cola.

- vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí – dijo el sombrero – valor, ambición, astucia cuando se debe, la mente no muy dispuesta, pero si, astucia… creo irías bien en slytherin.

- no, no me mandes allí, mándame con Lydia – gritó Percy, sin disimulo alguno, sin importarle que los demás le escuchasen.

- jovencito, Howarts es un lugar donde se cultiva la mente y la magia, no debes fijar tus prioridades de manera errónea…

- NO, NO y NO –gritó Percy, sacándose el sombrero aventándolo muy alto.

- lo que hay que ver, hace mil años los estudiantes me tenían más respeto.

- bueno, bueno decía divertido Dumbledore, tratando de poner orden al lugar – si el joven Percy tanto lo desea puede ir a Hufflepuff con la señorita Lydia.

Ya en la sala común de Hufflepuff, la profesora Sprout, jefa de su casa, les indicó a los muchachos las normas básicas de Hufflepuff y de Howarts, estuvo complacida del hecho que Lydia ya se había leído Historia de Howarts y todos los otros libros que correspondían al mismo año de Harry y sus amigos.

Los otros chicos no le dirigían la palabra a Lydia, sólo las chicas, que al parecer lo hacían sólo por saber más cosas del Chico Gato. Ya por caer la tarde los alumnos se dirigían a cuidado de criaturas mágicas con los de ravenclaw, pero se enteraron de que las clases fueron suspendidas y todos fueron a su sala común excepto Lydia y Percy quienes se dirigieron a la biblioteca ya que Lydia había leído que la biblioteca del colegio era una de las más grandes del mundo mágico.

A la mañana siguiente, los Hufflepuffs tuvieron clases dobles de pociones con los de ravenclaw. Y para sorpresa de los ravenclaws fue Lydia la única que gano treinta puntos para su casa (todo un record con Snape). Le pareció raro el hecho de que los ravenclaws no se ayudaran entre sí en las pociones, pero Lydia supuso que se debía a que Snape no le gustaba que se ayudaran entre alumnos, sin embargo al salir del aula, los ravenclaws iban cada uno por su cuenta sin dirigirse la palabra, al menos sus compañeros de casa hablaban entre ellos comentando como les fue en sus pociones.

Luego tendrían clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor Lupin. Este dio cinco puntos a Lydia por saber que era un boggart.

- profesor esas criaturas se parecen mucho a los boggins – dijo Percy.

- um, podrías indicarnos Percy que son los boggins – le pidió amablemente el profesor.

- los boggins son criaturas que son invisibles incluso para los magos, atacan a mugles y magos por igual ya sea en la vida real o en sus sueños, se pegan a su víctima y le causan malestares como la depresión, flojera, rencor y otros, son los gatos quienes defienden a los humanos de esta plaga y si es necesario se introducen en los sueños para combatir a estas criaturas.

- excelente, veinte puntos para Hufflepuff, por ilustrarnos sobre este tema tan poco visto en el mundo de la magia.

- ¿realmente existen los boggins? – pregunto un chico.

- absolutamente, ni siquiera los sanadores en san Mungo, pueden librar a un mago de estas criaturas, una vez alguien haya sido atacado por un boggin, se necesita recurrir a un gato para esa labor – dijo feliz Lupin.

Entonces Lupin hizo que los alumnos se pusieran en fila para enfrentarse al boggart, y al principio todo estuvo bien, pero cuando fue el turno de Percy, el boggart se transformó en un gusano de No Mundo, y todos salieron en tropel fuera del curso presas del pánico, menos los dos chicos, Percy venció al boggart con el hechizo riddikulo . Lupin llamo a la calma y trajo de vuelta a los alumnos. Y concedió diez puntos a Percy.

Luego marcho la clase con normalidad, pero cuando llego el turno de Lydia, el boggart se transformo en Beetlejuice transformado en su forma de Juicifer. Se repitió la escena anterior y Lupin le dio a Lydia otros diez puntos por vencer al boggart.

Tanto los puntos obtenidos en pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, hicieron que se rompiera el hielo y ya todos le dirigieron la palabra a los dos recién llegados.

Ahora eran los dos nuevos quienes eran la comidilla de todo el colegio, algo que alegro a Harry, ya que dejo de ser parte de las burlas de los demás.

- en serio, treinta puntos con Snape – le dijo Ron a una sorprendido Neville – mi hermano Percy me dijo que Snape jamás concedió a alguien treinta puntos en una clase.

- vaya que es lista, incluso me entere por los de Hufflepuff, que se leyó todos los libros antes de venir a Howarts, incluso historia de la magia – dijo Harry.

- yo hable con Lupin, quien les concedió a ambos chicos cuarenta puntos, y que ambos demostraron aplomo al enfrentarse al boggart – les dijo Hermione.

- ¿es cierto que sus boggarts se transformaron en horribles monstruos? – preguntó Ginny.

- sí, es cierto – corroboró Hermione – al parecer ambos chicos se enfrentaron a esas criaturas y a otros monstruos horripilantes tiempo atrás. El mismo Lupin me lo dijo, ya que interrogo a los muchachos después de clases.

- Bueno, el Profesor Dumbledore dijo que eran los pupilos de su amigo, seguro que esos dos saben magia muy avanzada – dijo el hermano de Ron, Percy.

- sí, tu tocayo si es cosa seria, no como otros Percy que conozco – le dijo George.

Percy Weasley, se dio vuelta para recriminarlo, pero George, le quito el sombrero y los tres pelirrojos se perdieron por el corredor.

- me gustaría poder hablar con ella – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no vas donde ella? – pregunto Harry.

- no, todos los de Hufflepuff la están rodeando.

- sí, y es que esta buenísima – aclaró Ron.

- también está siendo rodeada por las chicas de su casa – dijo enojada Hermione.

- pues yo si voy – dijo Ginny – ya quiero hablar con ese cat boy…

- cierra la boca Ginny – le escupió Ron.

- miren quien habla, estúpido hipócrita. ¿Ya no te parece un payaso? Pedazo de imbécil – y Ginny se alejo hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- ¿crees que siga usando esas ropas góticas? – preguntó Harry.

- si lo sigue haciendo, no es nuestro problema, yo no soy ese tipo de personas que van por ahí juzgando a la gente – le miro severa Hermione.

- claro cómo eres una mugleborn (nacida de mugles), siempre eres juzgada – le dijo Ron con nada de tacto.

- sabes - le dijo Hermione – creo que también iré a la mesa de Hufflepuff, aquí apesta a cretino de primera, pedazo de animal inmaduro – le soltó la chica y se dirigió donde la mesa de Hufflepuff a toda prisa.

- ay, hermano hablas demasiado – le dijo apesadumbrado Harry.

- no entiendo porque se enoja, al fin y al cabo es cierto no, ella no es un sangre pura como nosotros, además a quien llama animal, solo mira a ese freak con orejas y cola – dijo Ron levantando los hombros y siguiendo atiborrándose de comida.

Harry a veces se sorprendía de lo idiota que podía ser su amigo pero prefirió quedarse callado, a él también le hubiese gustado ir donde la Chica y su amigo.

Las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras fueron muy provechosas para Hufflepuff, ya que Lydia y Percy conocían a la perfección multitud de criaturas tenebrosas, con lo que en cada clase Lupin les otorgaba montón de puntos. Lo mismo pasaba con las clases de Hagrid, quien aunque seguía insistiendo en traer criaturas peligrosas cada vez, este hecho no molestaba para nada a los dos novatos quienes le pedían si podía traer criaturas más oscuras y malévolas, ni que decir que junto al trió dorado (Harry, Hermione y Ron), eran sus alumnos preferidos y siempre les otorgaba montón de puntos. De hecho, eran tantos los puntos que ganaban en esas materias que por primera vez en décadas, la casa de Hufflepuff iba a la cabeza.

Hermione no sintió ningún tipo de envidia hacia Lydia, más bien se sintió feliz de que alguien más pudiese tener no solo un intelecto superior, sino que siempre demostrase una sed de aprendizaje. Además, aparte de ser humilde se dedicaba a ayudar a sus compañeros en las clases o fuera de estas, y lo mejor era que ella también tenía padres mugles!

Hermione se esforzaba por colocar a griffindor en la punta del colegio, pero sus dos amigos y los gemelos se las arreglaban para perder igual número de puntos.

- no, lo siento Hermione, mi madrastra es mugle, mi madre sin embargo, quien ya falleció tenia poderes mágicos – le dijo Lydia un día mientras estaban conversando.

- oh, lo siento Lydia.

- no tienes porque, paso ya hace tiempo.

Las chicas hablaban animadamente y se habían hecho amigas, para Hermione no sólo era tener a alguien que le representase un reto, sino que también le agradaba la compañía de Lydia y aunque su amigo no era una lumbrera en lo académico, sabia lo suficiente de magia extraña y criaturas mágicas para ganar más puntos que Hermione, además a diferencia de Harry y Ron, él si ponía atención en clases y no era tan rudo al hablar como el pelirrojo. Harry también se hizo amigo del dúo, y confesó a Hermione que lo que más le gustaba de Lydia era su voz, era tan pura y cristalina que según Harry, bien podría ser actriz de doblaje, una opinión que era bien compartida tanto por chicos y chicas no sólo de griffindor sino también de las demás casas incluyendo slytherin.

Ron hablaba con el dúo sólo por obligación, seguía considerando la ropa de Lydia como algo ridículo y veía a Percy como una especie de fenómeno de circo, y por ningún motivo permitiría que su rata mascota se acercase donde ese par de fenómenos raros, en especial el cat boy.

Vino la temporada de quidditch y Hufflepuff perdió todos sus encuentros de manera patética. A Lydia no le molesto el hecho de que perdiesen, sino lo que más le preocupó fue el hecho de que los integrantes de su casa asumían cada derrota con una actitud como si no les importase.

- de que sirve, todos son mejores que nosotros en quidditch.

- o en cualquier otro deporte.

Lydia se paro sobre una mesa que estaba en el centro de su mesa común. Percy la miro algo preocupado ya que su rostro adquirió una dura belleza y sus ojos refulgían de un fuego interior que hizo que los demás miembros de su casa la observaran atentos.

- en ninguna parte de la canción… en ninguna parte de la canción – decía Lydia mientras cerraba ambos puños con fuerza a sus costados - EN NINGUNA PARTE DE LA CANCION, NI DE ESTE AÑO, NI DE LOS ANTERIORES, DURANTE MAS DE MIL AÑOS DICE TODOS SON MEJORES QUE NOSOTROS – gritó con furia. Todos la observaban y algunos de los más tímidos trataron de bajar la mirada, pero la poderosa mirada de Lydia se los impidió.

- ¿valor, valor para no enrojecerse cada vez que pierden puntos para su casa?, ¿astucia para poder pisar a quien sea, todo con tal de lograr tus metas?, ¿inteligencia, sólo por inteligencia y nada más, sin preocuparte en ayudar a tus amigos, colegas y hermanos o hermanas?

- entonces díganme ¿acaso valen menos la amistad, la lealtad, el esfuerzo por superarse cada día no sólo para nosotros sino por el bien de quienes apreciamos y amamos?

- ¿es que valen menos las sonrisas de nuestros amigos, por lo que bajamos siempre la cabeza?, ¿es que no valoramos su amistad y por eso no nos importa que se sientan marginados y tristes, siempre de ultimo, siempre cabizbajos?

- YO les digo, que en nuestro escudo no hay un león, un águila o una serpiente, pero les aseguro que un tejón al igual que un tigre ¡TAMBIÉN TIENE RAYAAAAS!

El corazón de todos se encendió y se levantaron decididos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, rostros que eran surcados por lagrimas calurosas y puños apretados.

- ¿y en quidditch? Ya todo termino y aunque tuviésemos una chance…

- amarillo y negro, color de un tejón, amarillo y negro color de un tigre… y también ese es el color del fundo honor deportivo de Hufflepuff – les dijo a todos Percy, quien miraba a sus compañeros de casa con la frente altiva – todos saben que el sombrero me quiso enviar a slytherin, aunque quisiese enviarme a otra de las de las casas, aunque quisiese enviarme a otro colegio de magia… ahora más que nunca me siento orgulloso de ser un Hufflepuff.

- HUFFLEPUFF – gritó Lydia alzando el puño en alto.

- HUFFLEPUFF - gritó Percy lanzando su puño a lo alto.

- HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF – gritaron todos levantando los puños y abrazándose fraternalmente con un calor que derretiría al mismo sol…

En el despacho de Dumbledore, fawkes el fénix, batía feliz sus alas y entonaba un cantico fuerte pero bello. El director miro el cuadro de Helga Hufflepuff, y sonrió pícaramente.

Cuando llego el día para la visita a Hogsmeade, Harry pensó que sería el único en quedarse en el castillo, pero para su sorpresa todo el alumnado de Hufflepuff también decidió a quedarse, en masa los tejones se dirigieron al campo de quidditch ya sea para entrenar o para apoyar a los jugadores y estaban otros dirigidos por Lydia y Percy quienes al parecer estaban organizando una barra para su equipo.

Harry sin otra cosa mejor que hacer fue tras los tejones, al verlo los tejones le dirigieron duras miradas, pero cuando Lydia y Percy le saludaron alegremente, todos los demás se ocuparon en hacer lo suyo.

- vaya que son malos – pensó Harry al ver la sesión de entrenamiento de Hufflepuff, pero tuvo que admitir que cada uno de los jugadores brillaba con luz propia, cada rostro emanaba un calor y una decisión que no era la que tenia Wood cuando entrenaba, sino más bien algo menos fanático y más humano, más caluroso. El muchacho también notó como los otros Hufflepuff animaban a su equipo y veía como sus dos amigos tejones estaban enfrascados con otros chicos en una planificación para crear una barra para el siguiente partido.

Harry que estaba sentado sólo en una gradería, no vio como el profesor Lupin se le acercaba. Tanto estudiante como profesor hablaron con franqueza y Lupin acepto que Harry recibiese clases antidementores una vez finalizado el invierno.

En la sala común de Hufflepuff todos se encontraban charlando alegremente y planificando el próximo partido, cuando la profesora Sprout entro corriendo y les ordenó que fuesen al comedor, al parecer Sirius Black había logrado penetrar al castillo…

Todos los alumnos del castillo tuvieron que dormir en el comedor en bolsas de dormir, y aunque varios alumnos no pudiesen conciliar el sueño por el nerviosismo, todos los Hufflepuff, extenuados por la tarde de quidditch, se rindieron al sueño y tuvieron sueños dulces bañados de oro y ébano.

A la mañana siguiente todos los estudiantes fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, el único cambio fue en la entrada de la sala común de griffindor, al parecer habían cambiado el cuadro que resguardaba la entrada.

Tanto Lydia como Percy, sabían que el objetivo de Black era su amigo Harry y cada vez que podían trataban de animarlo, pero esto fue difícil porque al parecer todos los profesores y los prefectos decidieron seguir a Harry a donde sea que fuese para resguardarlo, lo que hacía que el chico estuviese de un humor perro todo el tiempo.

Luego de otro día de quidditch (en el que todos los hufflepuffs estuvieron involucrados), los tejones se prestaban a descansar plácidamente en su sala común cuando entró la profesora Sprout, la pobre mujer estaba sin aliento.

- que sucede profesora, Sirius Black volvió a entrar al castillo – dijo un chico nervioso.

- no, no es black, es increíble chicos, pero los de slytherin no jugaran el último partido, lo mismo que ravenclaw… !tenemos una oportunidad para ganar la copa quidditch contra griffindor!

A todos se les desconecto el cerebro y entonces alguien grito de júbilo y todos se le unieron. Ya no tenían tiempo para planificar estrategia alguna contra los leones, pero les demostrarían que estos tejones tenían las garras y los colmillos de un tigre.

Cuando Harry se entero fue a hablar con el capitán Wood ya que había visto como se esforzaban los de Hufflepuff.

- no me hagas reír Harry, cuánto daño pueden hacer esos gorditos – se burló Wood.

- Ni siquiera son la mitad de guapos que nosotros Harry – siguió burlándose Fred.

- nos limpiaremos el culo con ellos, no te preocupes – dijo maliciosamente George.

Harry sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, mientras se acordaba de la fabula de la liebre y la tortuga…

El clima era tórrido cuando comenzó el partido lo cual enfrió el bullicio de los espectadores, excepto los integrantes de Hufflepuff. El trabajo duro y constante dio frutos, todos los integrantes llevaban con orgullo los colores de su casa y gorros de tejones y tigres en sus cabezas mientras vitoreaban con fuerza aunque desordenadamente. La barra oficial dirigida por Lydia y Percy era más uniforme y disciplinada en extremo, llevaban varios instrumentos musicales y estaban vestidos a la usanza de las clásicas barras deportivas japonesas de los setentas. Aunque los trajes negros tenían rayas transversales como si fuesen tigres, los encargados de tocar los enormes tambores llevaban rayas a lo largo y tenían enormes gorros de tejón.

El cielo rugía con fuerza, pero incluso este fue silenciado por el estruendoso clamor de los Hufflepuffs. Los leones eran marcadamente más superiores, pero los tejones arriesgaban su salud personal y sin miedo alguno desafiaban a las bludgers o intentaban tácticas kamikazes contra los leones. Wood se encontraba frustrado, los aros del rival eran celosamente guardados por el portero y por otros jugadores mientras tenían oportunidad, y luego salían disparados a los aros contrarios. Fred y George también se hallaban frustrados, y empezaban a mandar las bludgers contra los jugadores rivales pero estos no se amilanaban y más de una vez cuando que los gemelos intentaban dañar al rival, los tejones de forma suicida se dirigían contra el físico de los gemelos.

Griffindor por más increíble que parezca, estaba recibiendo una paliza en el marcador, cuando de repente Harry divisó la snitch y salió disparado al objetivo. Cedric Diggory, el buscador de Hufflepuff corrió tras Harry, pero no era tan bueno como su rival, pero entonces todos los jugadores de Hufflepuff también se abalanzaron hacia la snitch. En la persecución de la esfera dorada, varios se estrellaron contra el piso, otros contra los muros y algunos otros contra las graderías, pero luego se levantaban gimiendo de dolor y emprendían nuevamente la insana persecución. Harry no podía creerlo y en su distracción Diggory cogió la snitch.

Como unos cien fuegos artificiales retumbaron desde las graderías de Hufflepuff, e intentaban competir en estruendo contra los truenos que perforaban los tímpanos, pero al final los gritos salvajes de los Hufflepuffs ganaron a todo lo demás.

Diggory aterrizó en el lodoso fango y cayendo de rodillas inclinó su torso hacia atrás mientras con los puños en alto (uno sangrante y sosteniendo la snitch) lanzó un rugido más propio de un animal que de un humano. Diggory se levanto y volando hacia sus compañeros empezó lo que sería un vuelo en formación alrededor de las graderías del estadio, todavía no era tiempo de abrazos, primero venia la conocida amistad de los Hufflepuffs.

El equipo tejón, mientras volaba en formación gritaba una especie de cantico, lo mismo que todos los Hufflepuffs en sus graderías.

- HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, GRIFFINDOR

- HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, GRIFFINDOR

- HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, GRIFFINDOR

- HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF, GRIFFINDOR

El cantico continuaba y unos fuegos artificiales surgieron de las graderías de los tejones, un león y un tejón se formaron tras la explosión y parecía que estuviesen a punto de enfrentarse, pero al final sólo entrecruzaron las zarpas. Luego un gigantesco cartel se desplegó bajo las graderías de Hufflepuff y mostraban las figuras de un león y un tejón con una leyenda abajo que rezaba: Griffindor y Hufflepuff Gloriosos Campeones de Howarts.

Los Hufflepuffs ahora si estallaron en un mar de abrazos recíprocos lo mismo que los jugadores, varios de ellos sangrantes. Toda la preparación, los carteles, los canticos, la disciplina practicada ya sea para la victoria o la derrota dio frutos, costó mucho trabajo, pero los tejones no le temían al trabajo duro, ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente eran ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Se descubrió que Malfoy fingió su herida y como todo el equipo saboteó su participación en el campeonato. Dumbledore y los demás profesores incluido snape decidieron dar por finalizado el torneo pese a que los tejones aun tenían un partido pendiente con las serpientes y le otorgaron la copa quidditch a Hufflepuff dos horas después de acabar el partido.

Ya muy entrada la noche los tejones festejaban como auténticos hooligans, incluso la profesora Sprout, trató de poner orden pero fue cargada en hombros por Percy y las chicas la convencieron de festejar con ellos, al final la pobre profesora terminó dormitando en un sillón debido a tanto alcohol consumido [nota del autor: consumir alcohol en exceso es malo, sin importar la victoria obtenida – esta no es una broma dentro del fanfic, hablo en serio]

Percy agarró el rostro de Lydia tiernamente con ambas manos y le dio un beso casto el cual, fue correspondido por su amiga con una amplia sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo, Percy correspondió el abrazo de Lydia y la rodeó con sus brazos firmemente, mientras la cola del Chico Gato envolvía los dos cuerpos…

En las otras salas comunes el ambiente era muy diferente, en ravenclaw, los sesudos rumiaban su cobardía por excusarse del torneo. En slytherin a todos les zumbaban los oídos después del regaño que les dio Snape por sabotear el torneo. En griffindor, los leones estaban cabizbajos y lo peor de todo es que no podían odiar a los tejones por que demostraron ser mejores personas que ellos, no sólo en lo deportivo sino en lo demás. Fred y George estaban muy afectados pero su pesadumbre era nada en comparación a la de Wood quien se dirigió a las duchas y se quedo llorando en ese lugar toda la noche.


End file.
